Anne Arctic
'Anne Arctic '''is a Novi Star that was part of the ''Novi Invasion ''line during Christmas of 2013, before the series year long hiatus. As they come from opposite sides of the same planet, Anne may know Ina Ferna. Personality A chill girl who knows how to roll with the flow and take things easy. She keeps a neutral mind when it comes to thinks and is usually very relaxed. She wishes to teach Earth Girls how to keep their cool like she does, but she would also love to enjoy the warm beach without melting. Because of her obsession with all things cold, Anne doesn't really understand how microwaves, since she doesn't know why anyone would want to use one. Her fashion style also reflects on this, being frosty and shimmering. While her mindset and hands may be cold, she is known for having a very warm heart. Appearance Anne is a clear-blue bodied alien girl with a solid white head. She has alien ears, along with a pair of small rounded bear ears with pale blue coloring inside. Her eyes are a deep, dull shade of blue with a fluffy snowflake shape inside, worn with pale lilac eye makeup. Her lips are light blue. Her antennae happen to be two different shapes, with one being curly with an orb shape on top, while the other is a little bendy with a circle shape that has a tiny heart cut out of it. She has short white hair that she wears spiked up. As it nears the head, it becomes a pale shade of blue. Anne's outfit consists of a dull, light blue dress lined with black markings and white fur. At the bottom of the dress is feathery-like material that appears very sharp, almost like ice. Her shoes are silver and translucent, giving them to the appearance of ice also. Merchandise *Anne Arctic doll. Comes with white brush and stand. Doll Differences This part of the page will list differences between the doll and the official artwork. *Lips are much lighter *Eyelashes covered in glitter *Hair isn't as detailed and appears to be shorter then what her design shows. *Dress has short sleeves while the artwork shows no sleeves. *The hands of the doll are pale blue in color, while the design has clear arms and hands. *The dolls head is half white and half blue. Blog Entries Quotes ''"Hello Earthlings, I’m Anne Arctic and I’m here on Earth to teach girls how to play it cool. I’m super chill and although I’m filled with cosmic snow I have a warm heart! Something I really just don’t get is microwaves. Why would you want to heat up anything?!" Trivia *Anne Arctic name is coined from Antarctic. *Her action feature is similar to that of Una Verse (water and glitter), Tula Toned (goo), and Frostina Sprinkles (sprinkles). *Anne's "cyro-years" is a reference to Cyrogenics. Which is the study of freezing objects at very low temperatures. Fitting of someone who originated from a freezing world. Gallery Anne Artic.jpg 995295 499708816749649 939401060 n.jpg gallery4ColPortraitT (1).jpg|Anne Arctic (Prototype Design) 1017532 600889839942060 1500583512 n.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Alien girls Category:Novi stars Category:Aliens Category:Novi Invasion